


valentine's

by LuckyStarship



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyStarship/pseuds/LuckyStarship
Summary: it is valentines, and crypto and octane are watching a movie together, until crypto gets horny...
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 46





	valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. english is not my first language 2. i am trans too 3. based off my own experiences

octane is lying across his lap. its cute. crypto himself is relaxed, and they are lying in his bed, and all is well.

crypto is also kind of horny, and octane is right there, in his lap, and his cute thighs and cuter stomach are on display because he is wearing a cropped shirt and shorts so scandalously short that when he stretched earlier they hitched up, cupping his ass tightly and making crypto’s mouth water.

octane’s legs are lying somewhere on the floor. they were discarded long before the movie even began. he is positioned so that his head rests in the crook between crypto’s head and shoulder, and his ass just barely rubs against crypto’s semi-hard cock.

silently, crypto bends his head foreward to press a kiss to the juncture of octane’s neck. he does not react, verbally, but his fingers, which were drumming against crypto’s thigh, still.

crypto continues his kisses, long and slow and wet and hot, mouthing at octane’s neck, biting the lobe of his ear once before moving his tongue to suck at where octane’s jaw met his neck. still no verbal reaction, but he can feel that octane is now adjusting himself so that his ass rests more fully on crypto’s cock, and that he is now trying to make him harder by grinding down on him.

it is working.

crypto slides his hand briefly over octane’s chest, feels his breath stutter, before rubbing at his tummy, fingers dancing across his cute abs. his boyfriend is a mixture of toned and tiny, masculine and cute. it’s intoxicating. 

with one hand he tips octane’s face towards him, lets their lips meet, and they kiss mouth-to-mouth for the first time that night. his tongue moves hot inside octane’s, and octane bites it teasingly once, before letting his mouth go slack and allowing crypto to take control of the kiss. with his other hand, he stops rubbing circles into octane’s tummy, and instead slips his hand down the waistband of those scandalous shorts.

octane’s pussy is cute too, soft to the touch and wet when crypto slides two fingers across his folds, before massaging the hood of his clit, middle finger extended to rub against his labia too. octane lets out a whine that crypto swallows before drawing away and allowing the both of them to catch their breath.

“we doing this amigo?” octane laughs breathlessly as crypto continues rubbing him, fingers slick now, and octane’s hips jerk in little movements and his pretty thighs part.

“if you want to.” crypto says, and octane presses back against him, head tilted so it is once again resting between crypto’s head and shoulder, and he moans as crypto slides his fingers inside octane’s hole, curling his fingers up inside him.

he wishes octane would slide his shorts down so he could see his cute little pussy while he fucked his fingers inside of him, soaking wet. he wants to see if octane will squirt and make a mess, but octane is content with gasping breathlessly in his ear, and he feels his boyfriend’s hand wander and cup crypto’s balls through his boxers.

he does not do anything further than that, just lets crypto pleasure him, legs parting a little wider and breath getting heavier. crypto sucks at octane’s neck again, but not as hard before, his attention focused on scissoring his fingers inside his boyfriend. he slides them out, wet and sticky, and massages octane’s clit again.

sometimes octane’s voice gets particularly high-pitched, and these high octaves pierce his eardrums in gasps and moans as he works octane to a climax.

but he stops just short of the orgasm, and he does not even need to say anything, because octane has already lifted his hips up and is pulling crypto’s boxer shorts down for him.

octane pulls his own shorts down too, sliding them past the nubs of his thighs, and he readjusts himself so the lips of his pretty pussy slide wetly over the head of crypto’s cock while he tries to position it outside of his boyfriend’s hole.

he misses a couple of times, but then octane impatiently lowers his hips, and he is now inside him.

he likes the feeling of being inside octane. he remembers the first time they had sex, how he had fucked octane three times in one night, because they had been giddy and high off the feeling of a first date. they had fucked the first time, excited and fast, and then fell half-asleep, and then fucked again, this time slower, with more meaningful thrusts and deep, guttural groans from the inside of octane’s throat, and they both paused to eat together, and then fucked for the final time. the final time octane let him cum inside him, and crypto had pulled out to see the mess he made of the other’s cunt. it was so pretty, and in return octane told him he had a nice cock, and they both fell asleep together.

he also likes telling octane that he is cute and pretty all over because he knows his boyfriend is somewhat self-conscious about it, and that one of the initial fears he had about dating is that crypto would not accept his differently assigned gender. crypto did not care, and showers his boyfriend with affection because of it.

so as he begins thrusting upwards, hands on his boyfriend’s hips, he mutters quietly, “ah, thank you for letting me fuck your cute pussy...thank you for taking my cock.”

“...”

octane says nothing for a moment, just lets out a big breath. crypto thinks he is rubbing at his clitoris and is too preoccupied to speak. but then his boyfriend says, “yeah you’re right, it’s a privilege to be inside my pussy. you fuck me so well.”

thrusting inside, octane is so warm. he feels the other’s wet self around him and it drives his mind crazy. he moves octane’s head to kiss him again, their tongues moving against one another, hot. both their chins are wet from the messy kiss.

“ah, ah, ah.” octane pants, pulling away a small amount, breathing heavy against crypto’s lips. “tae joon, tell me i’m pretty, please.”

“you’re right.” crypto murmurs against his ear, and wants to take his lobe into his mouth but doesn’t. “you’re so pretty, so athletic and cute. i love to see you bouncing on my cock, love to see you run because you look cute trying to get away.”

“hnnm...” octane moans, and he stops his hand movement. crypto thinks he has cum, and when he checks he is right, there is a soaking wet mess coating the both of their thighs. “as a reward, i’ll let you cum in me.”

so crypto works his hips up, thrusting, octane’s back still resting on him. he wishes they had a mirror so he could better see his cock sliding inside and outside octane’s throbbing sex, and finally his hips still, releasing his load inside his boyfriend.

they pull away from each other, disconnected from their magnetism, and crypto curls up by his boyfriend’s side and reaches one hand down to massage at his cute little pussy. it’s so cute, and his hole is so tiny, but a little stretched from the fucking, and pumped full of cum. just like how the both of them like it.

“happy valentine’s day.” octane says, and rubs his hand into crypto’s hair. “maybe i will let you fuck me again later, amigo. jaja.”

“i would like that.” crypto replies. he leans his head up to kiss his boyfriend, and all is well.

  
  



End file.
